


Five Sentence Friday Smut - 3/28/2014

by aimmyarrowshigh, spibsy (lucy_and_ramona)



Series: Five Sentence Friday Smut [17]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/spibsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Sentence Friday Smut 3/28/2014 (Harry/Louis/Aiden, Sheylinsonverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentence Friday Smut - 3/28/2014

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com/asks). Since this was a request for something within Sheylinsonverse, which is co-written with Lucy, this is, too! We each wrote 5 sentences, so this is 10 total. :)

It's rare to find time to be alone, but now that F.Y.D. are gone, the room is up for grabs -- and Louis has greedy fingers.

"Come on, before someone sees," he mutters insistently, fingers tight around Harry's wrist, a firm anchor in the sea of uncertainty that is the X-Factor.

Butterflies flutter in Harry's stomach and he grins, beatific, letting Louis pull him along, his other hand wrapped around Aiden's fingers because they like him, too; he seems so much older and more experienced, even though Louis is the same age.

"Impatient, aren't you," Aiden teases, a hand reaching over to ruffle Louis' hair, "for somebody who prided himself on his stamina."

"That's once I get to see Harry naked," Louis dismisses, waving his hand, "but I'm always impatient for that."

Harry laughs, feeling flighty and floaty and happy, like something's just clicked in his head and got rid of all the bad, murky feelings he'd had from the first week. He loves Louis' attention, loves Aiden putting him in positions that don't make sense in words, loves smelling and feeling and tasting both of them at once. He feels more than human like this, more than anything, more than skin and bone and blood, like he could just float into the air or sink down below the earth and everything would be just fine.

Louis looks at him differently when they get like this than when they're just sharing three-way handjobs in a too-crowded shower or Harry's on his knees giving back-to-back blowies before a show.

Harry likes that, the way that Louis looking at him that way makes him feel: invincible.


End file.
